


Chasing Yesterday

by baeconandeggs, parkanjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Professor Park Chanyeol, Romance, Stylist Byun Baekhyun, highschool romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkanjae/pseuds/parkanjae
Summary: It was just another school day, or so Chanyeol thought.





	Chasing Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelia/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** It wasn't as long as the other fics, I'm sure XD. But I liked how it turned out to be and I hope the recipient would like it. For all the chanbaekist who will read this, please do enjoy and this is my first time participating in BAE. > < I'm thankful to the mods and everyone in BAE for giving me chances. I know I missed the deadlines I'm sorry for being a headache. > < Thank you everyone and I hope you'll like this one. <3 <3 <3

“Okay, class settle down,” the bass-like voice boomed inside the amphitheatre classroom, gaining everyone’s attention. In front of them stood a very handsome man, dark locks swept back neatly, clad in pristine black slacks, leather shoes and navy blue button up. The sleeves were folded halfway his arm, one button undone which reveals a little bit of his collarbone. His almond shaped eyes were framed with square reading glasses.   

“I’m going to be your professor in Biology for this semester. You call me Mr. Park.”  

Words spread fast in the campus. It’s about the new Biology professor who looked like he escaped from a manhwa series. Crazy tall, buff, handsome and most of all, he’s a genius. He’s every girl’s (and guy’s) dream. He walks down the corridor like he owned it, looks at everyone as if he could make them kneel before him and do whatever he asked them to. That’s probably possible. Even the scary school guidance counselor Mrs. Choi was smitten by his charisma.   

This professor, as the sherlocks searched, is named Park Chanyeol.  

Although he’s very pleasing in the eye, his students swore you’d never want to get into his bad side. Mr. Park is very meticulous, especially in class. He wanted every detail to be discussed and memorized, and most of all, he doesn’t tolerate incompetence and tardiness.   

However, despite his aloofness in nature, there’s a lot of people who’d want to date him. It’s obvious by the number of gifts and letters he receives in his desk. But to everyone’s dismay, there’s no one good enough to catch his eye.  

“Tomorrow we’ll have a short quiz about today’s topic, then we’ll move on to the next with the planned reporting. Are all groups prepared?” Chanyeol asked the class as he piled up his papers on the desk.  

One representative of the class raised a hand, and Chanyeol gave her a signal to speak up. “Mr. Park, isn’t tomorrow the start of preparation for the school’s Annual Alumni Celebration? I believe they announced that there’ll be no classes tomorrow, and everyone is required to participate.”  

The buzz of the class followed, and Chanyeol, who knows by himself that he always forgets to check the calendar, picked up his phone to confirm the event. Indeed, his student was right. “Alright, it seems that it slipped from my mind. The quiz will be moved after the Alumni Celebration.”  

The class rejoiced, but only for a minute when Chanyeol interrupted them with a smirk, “It’ll be a hundred item quiz. Okay, I’ll see you around. Goodbye class.”  

Chanyeol didn’t wait for them to greet back, he’s sure as hell that they’re whining over the number of things they’ll have to review. He wouldn’t be surprised if someone is already cursing him behind his back. He doesn’t care. They’re here to learn. They’re students and they should take studies seriously.   

“Hey, Chanyeol!” the said man has just arrived in the school’s parking lot. It’s already the end of class and students were all over the place. Some are still hanging out with their friends, some are playing on the open field, and some are already on their way out of the campus. He’s so used being addressed as Mr. Park that it took him off guard to hear someone calling him by his first name.   

When Chanyeol lifted his gaze up to see who called him, a rare smile bloomed in his face. 

“Jongin!”  

They bumped their fists together, giving each other a friendly hug. “It’s been what, seven years? It’s good to see you, Yeol!”  

“Same here,” he shook his head in disbelief, unable to stop himself from grinning. “What are you doing here? I mean, you know, this is a school and--”  

“I’m actually waiting for my cousin. My aunt asked for a favor to drive her home today. How about you?”  

“I’m actually a professor here.” Chanyeol replied with a smug smile.  

“You?!” Jongin’s eyes widened comically, “A professor! Oh god, just so you wait ‘til the others see you like this. Park Chanyeol,” Jongin laughed, “A.K.A Troublemaker, is now a goody two shoes prof teaching high school students to behave.”  

Chanyeol reached out and wrapped his arm around Jongin’s neck, a failed attempt for him to stop ruining his image in front of the students who happened to be nearby.   

Chanyeol was not a perfect man they all made him seem to be. He too, have his own flaws, and unlike the uptight and aloof man they see everyday, Chanyeol in reality, is quite playful and outgoing person.   

Jongin was one of his friends way back in high school, along with the other bunch. One thing he and Jongin have in common, was their interest in basketball. Both of them were in the club, and Chanyeol was the team captain on their senior year. Their batch was known to be the one who brought back the glory of their school in the name of sports. And up until now, the legacy they left continued.   

Managing to escape his long limbs, Jongin chased his breath before asking, “Where are you headed to?”  

“Uh, home. Maybe. I have lot of things to do.” Chanyeol lifted his shoulders nonchalantly.  

Jongin huffed, putting hands on his hips with a disapproving smirk. “You know what, why don’t you just join us tonight? Jongdae and Minseok are going to throw a housewarming party. They’d be so happy to see you there. You know, like a reunion?”  

“Jongdae and Minseok,” Chanyeol’s brows met in the middle, his head tilting as if Jongin made the joke of the century.  

“Yeah,” his friend laughed, scratching the side of his neck.   

“Are they--Are they…” Chanyeol tried to stop the laugh bubbling in his throat but failed. “Are they together now? As in--dating?”  

Jongin’s grin told him he hit jackpot and Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. “They’re like--the most unlikely couple back then, they used to fight a lot! Like a lot”  

“Yes, we know, I was shocked when they announced it to us.” Jongin chuckled, “So what, are you in? Eight sharp, tonight.”  

“Sure, just send me the address.”   

After exchanging numbers, they bid each other goodbye as the professor drove off the campus and into his nearby apartment.   

Like his daily routine, Chanyeol put his bag on the couch, making a beeline to the kitchen to brew some coffee. He took some leftover food from the fridge and reheated it in the microwave, all while he’s unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt.   

By the time the coffee is done, Chanyeol is already walking around half naked, only in his slacks. He played some music on his phone, the sound coming out from his smart stereo in the living room. Chanyeol took out his food from the oven, then proceeded to pour a newly brewed coffee on his black mug.   

While he’s at it, he automatically reached out for the creamer and sugar with his other hand. Chanyeol sat on the high stool of the centre island, complete with his small dinner and coffee. He checked his inbox for messages, and found Jongin’s text about the address where he’ll be going tonight.   

Jongdae and Minseok, huh? He’d never thought about the possibility.   

A small smile stretched on his lips. Of course. High school, back then, was all about stereotypes. But who knows? That’s just his point of view. Well, maybe because his head was filled with fame and unrealistic dreams that he lost the most important person in his life.   

Regret’s an awful feeling. He knows how it could tear you up from inside out.  

~*~

“Alright, is everything settled? No, wait-- Champagne! How could I forget the champagne, jeez. Wait here--oh right, it’s not that you could roll all by yourself, what the fuck, I’m going crazy.” Muttering to himself, not without a little flick on his own forehead, Baekhyun walked down the aisle where the champagnes were stocked.   

Can you blame him for panicking? He just came back from New York two days ago, and the first thing his friends told him is that they were going to throw a housewarming party. He barely had time to cope up with the change of timezone, yet here he was, running around the hypermarket to get the things needed for the party.  

Of course, even if he was invited as a guest, he’d want to help the couple with the foods and drinks. It has been years since they saw each other face to face. Baekhyun would do anything for them.  

About a minute of choosing, Baekhyun finally decided which brand to get. He ran back to his push cart then made a beeline to the cashier.   

Having so many pair of eyes following him wasn’t new. It has been said that Baekhyun was gifted in the face-and-body department. His parents urged him to be a model, but his passion was always working behind the camera.   

He’s been working as an overall stylist for quite a time now. From make-up, down to outfit and accessories, Baekhyun works with the models in fashion shows, ads, and pictorials. He loves his job, but he’d be lying if he says he’s been missing home more often, nowadays. At first, it’s exciting,  _ challenging _ , to be exact, to work in another country. Living with foreigners, and speaking their language was not the easiest thing to do, but Baekhyun managed to pull it through.   

Because he wanted it,  _ dreamed _  it, he worked hard for it.   

Baekhyun would say that he’s been successful. He already provided his parents some money to start a new business, bought a house for them and another for himself. They’re not rich, but looking at where they are right now, Baekhyun’s proud of himself.   

After putting all the paper bags on the backseat, Baekhyun settled behind the wheels and left the place in haste. He still got two hours. Fifteen minutes on the road, an hour and forty five for making food.  

 

~*~

“Thank you so much for making it Baek. I know you’re tired and all but still, here you are,” Baekhyun’s face lit up with an amused smile. He took out the muffins from the oven first before taking off his gloves and apron.   

“Jongdae,” he put his arms around his best friend’s shoulders. “You know that when it comes to you, I’m never tired. This,” he gestured at the muffins he made, along with the champagne he bought for later on, “is nothing compared to the rush of work I had back in States. It’s refreshing to be honest, making them for the people I truly care about.”  

Jongdae’s eyes lit up and his lips turned into a perfect cat bow when he smiled. “I really missed you!”   

Baekhyun chuckled, pulling the other into a big, warm hug.  

“If I don’t know you two’s history, I swear I’d be jealous by now,” Minseok, Jongdae’s boyfriend, butted in as he entered the kitchen. Chuckling, Baekhyun released his best friend, watching Jongdae cooed on his lover’s cute antics. Minseok, though the eldest in their bunch, could be really cute sometimes. Even Baekhyun wanted to pull those cheeks and see how soft they are.  

Ah, the spell of love.  

Everyone craves for it.   

The sweet, sweet promise of protection, care and passion.   

Baekhyun wondered if he’d ever feel those again--the butterflies in his stomach when a pair of arms were wrapped around his small frame, the heat on his cheeks when he’s been kissed goodnight on the forehead and the rush of pleasure when he’s loved all night long between the sheets.  

Unseen by the couple, sadness dimmed the brightness of their friend’s eyes as Baekhyun watch the couple interact. He’s happy for them, don’t get him wrong.   

But sometimes, he thought, if he hadn’t left, would he be as happy as they are right now?   

 

Five minutes before eight, the couples guests have arrived one by one. Jongdae said it’s only the high school circle that’s been invited, so Baekhyun’s excited to meet them all again. Kyungsoo was the first one. As expected from their class representative back in the old days.   

Baekhyun squealed, seeing Kyungsoo on the doorstep in smart-casual attire. “Kyungsoo!”  “You’re here?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise, a laugh bubbling in his chest. “I didn’t know you’re back!”  

Baekhyun threw himself at the other, laughing himself. “I haven’t had the time to inform you guys, but it’s great this way so all of you will ask the same question as you come here.”  

“Thank you Kyungsoo for squeezing this party in your schedule!” Minseok asked the newly arrived friend to sit, and Kyungsoo took the lone couch on the far end of the living room. “You don’t have duty today?”  

“The hospital’s calm nowadays, I was given a break by my senior for tonight.”  

“You really pursued being a surgeon, huh?” Baekhyun chuckled, “Cardiovascular, correct?”  

“Yes,” Kyungsoo smiled, “It’s hard, but it’s worth it.  

“Hey guys, have some cookies first! I received a text from Yixing, he and Junmyeon’s on their way.”  Jongdae said, joining them with a batch of newly baked cookies on hand. 

“Alright! I can’t wait to see everyone!” Baekhyun giggled as he joined them in the living room.  

Several minutes later, while everyone was busy catching up with each other, Junmyeon and Yixing came with gifts and some finger foods for everyone. Baekhyun was once again tucked in embraces from the couple, clearly missed by their clique. Baekhyun went back to the kitchen to check on his spaghetti. Kyungsoo followed him to help. 

“Jongin’s late, but when is he not?” Junmyeon chuckled followed by the rest. 

“He texted me earlier and said he brought a surprise for us.” Minseok informed them. As minutes passed everyone got a little bit busy of everything. While Baekhyun and Kyungsoo handled the kitchen, Yixing prepared the table. Junmyeon chilled their drinks for later and the couple were busy ordering a box of pizza for midnight snack.  

The doorbell rang later on, and Baekhyun, who doesn’t have anything on his hand that moment, volunteered to get it.  

“You’re late Jongi—” the smile on Baekhyun’s face slowly faded away when he realized that it wasn’t Jongin who rang the bell. 

 

It looked like the other wasn’t expecting him to open the door as well. Time stood still, for the lack of better word, and both of them stared right into each others eyes, obviously stunned from the unexpected meeting. 

“H-hi,” Baekhyun blinked, startled from the deep voice he knew very much, but missed at the same time.  

“O-oh, h-hi!” goodness, Baekhyun scolded himself. Couldn’t he be smoother than “hi”? “I didn’t know you’re…” 

“I- It wasn’t planned, actually.” Chanyeol grinned, embarrassed. Baekhyun knows him too well, the way he bowed his head and scratch the back of his ear was the dead giveaway. “Jongin and I met accidentally and he invited me out of the blue…” 

“That’s good,” Baekhyun smiled, “I mean, they will be all shocked, no wonder Nini said he brought a surprise.” He explained, before the other could misinterpret what he said. 

“I didn’t know… you’re back?”  

“Baekhyun! Was that Jongin?” Jongdae’s voice came from inside. When the owner of the house saw who was on his door, and the one who opened it, his jaw dropped on the floor and gaped like a dying fish. 

“Chanyeol?!” 

 

The house was once again a chaos, everyone yelling and hugging the newcomer. It has been years since they saw him. Baekhyun was smiling as he watched their clique’s mini reunion. But he would be a shitty liar if he said that his eyes don’t linger on the tallest most of the time.  

  
  


The night has fallen deep. Their food disappeared as if it wasn't there in the first place. It's kinda funny, since they spent at least two hours preparing everything but they will began in less than one. Such a wonder how all their stomachs could contain all those food. 

A couple bottle of wine and champagne were emptied next. Before midnight strikes, they were all tired, if not a little bit tipsy. Baekhyun deemed to be the least intoxicated, so he started cleaning the mess by himself. A few minutes into his work, he felt someone coming in the kitchen. When he checked who it was, he was surprised that Chanyeol brought all the trash from the living room. 

"Just put it right there," he told him.  

"No, it's okay, where's the trash bag?" Chanyeol insisted.  

"Uhm, right there, next to the fridge." Baekhyun pointed at the said thing. "Thanks," he mumbled.  

"Don't mention it," Chanyeol chuckled, tying up the almost full trash bag. Baekhyun thought he'd go back to the living room, much to his surprise, the taller man stayed there with him, standing against the kitchen island.  

Baekhyun has just finished the dishes so he doesn’t have any excuse not to start a conversation. Or to respond in one, if Chanyeol decided to be the initiator. Their eyes caught one another, and he doesn’t know what made him open his mouth and ask, 

“How have you been?” 

“How are you?” 

They said at the same time. Baekhyun bit his lower lip, in attempt to hide his smile while Chanyeol scratched the side of his neck, a habit he does when he’s nervous. Baekhyun cleared his throat, wiping his damp hands on his apron. “I...I’ve been good,” he answered. 

“That’s good to hear,” Chanyeol animatedly said, “And so am I,” he added, as an answer to Baekhyun’s question. “I didn’t know you’re already back.” 

Baekhyun untied the knot of the apron and placed it back to where it was before. “Yes. Actually I wanted to stay here for good. I believe my social life has suffered throughout these years in that foreign country.” he chuckled.  

He doesn’t know if it’s just him, or Chanyeol’s eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment. But as he blinked he kept on looking everywhere but him. Baekhyun wanted to laugh. Oh, Chanyeol. Can he stop making himself look like he’s not affected? For all saints’ sake, they were never strangers to each other.  

“Would you?” Chanyeol asked. 

“I’m currently working on it.” Baekhyun bobbed his head. “So, you’re a professor now, huh?” he asked this time. “Didn’t know a troublemaker teenager could be an uptight, goody two shoes prof one day.” 

Chanyeol seemed to loosen up when Baekhyun saw him rolling his eyes, huffing, and crossing his arms over his chest like he always did when they were teasing each other. “I’m far from being goody two shoes, and you’ll have to know, my students are scared of me,” he proudly said, puffing his chest out.  

“Oh really?” Baekhyun raised his brows, “They’re afraid of your huge ears and twitching smile?” 

“Why you--” Chanyeol didn’t get to rebutt because Baekhyun’s shining eyes and ringing laughter filled the silent kitchen and everything else disappeared. He found himself laughing with him, pointing out how good one was that and he’ll get back to him one day. 

They missed this. Being like this with each other. Being  _ with _  each other. They missed the laughter, they missed teasing each other, but why they couldn’t just pay attention to the big elephant in the room and say what they truly wanna say to each other? 

Those words they never got to say when they separated ways. The words they were dying to utter, now that they were given a second chance to mend the broken bond they used to have. The words they were dying to let each other know. 

But they have time right? Chanyeol hoped, and Baekhyun believed.  

As much as the past could hurt, there’s no one who could make them happy but the person they used and still loves the most. 

~*~

The clique bid goodbye to each other when the morning came. Unlike back in high school, they were adults now with own responsibilities and schedules to attend to. Others needed to get some rest this weekend, while the rest just needed to finish some paperwork left undone, like Chanyeol, for example.  

They do still tease him for being a professor. No one would ever thought that it was the path he’s going to take. But maybe Chanyeol didn’t want the new generation to act like he did back in the old days. He’s damn lazy, Baekhyun could testify that. 

Speaking of the guy, Baekhyun said he’s going to unpack the rest of his luggage. Chanyeol asked him if he could help, or maybe it was just an excuse to know where he lives. Nevertheless the smaller man agreed to have him there today. This got some knowing looks from the rest of the group, but they know better than to make a comment about it 

Who knows if this was the fate’s handy work? 

Everybody knows how Chanyeol and Baekhyun were so devastated without each other.  

The ride to Baekhyun’s house was rather quiet, save for the soft music from his car. Chanyeol sat on the passenger’s seat, eyes pinned on the road ahead of them. But both of them knew how they were observing each other from the corner of their eyes. Chanyeol was familiar with the road they were taking. It wasn’t too far from his own pad. When he noticed how his chest drummed from that fact, he silently scolded himself for feeling such things. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun suddenly giggled, “I don’t know what to say to start a conversation.” 

 Chanyeol’s lips stretched into a tiny smile, “Me neither,” 

 Baekhyun turned to the right, manoeuvring the car smoothly that Chanyeol’s jealous of how he drives. He’s kind of an aggressive driver between the two of them. 

“But you know, I’m really glad that you’re having a great life.” Baekhyun continued. “Are you seeing someone right now? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?” He asked. Chanyeol wasn’t sure what’s the meaning behind his question, but he doesn’t want Baekhyun to ask him about relationships when both of them knew how their separation took its toll on both parties. 

 “Honestly, I didn’t have time to date ever since we parted.” Chanyeol answered stoically. “I don’t think I could handle another heartbreak.” 

Baekhyun entered a parking lot of an apartment complex, pressing his foot lightly on the break. They shared another moment of silence, neither of the two moved from their seats even as the engine died. 

 The smaller of the two let out a humourless laugh, “Are we really going to argue about this again?” 

“Well you could board a plane tomorrow and leave the country. No calls, no messages.” 

 “Chanyeol, as far as I could remember, I’ve told you about the scholarship in USA. I told you two months before my flight.” Baekhyun was gripping the wheel, his jaws clenching as he remembered how often they fought back then. 

 “And I told you no, Baek. I didn’t want you to leave.” Chanyeol pressed on. “We had plans before graduation. We planned to attend the same university together, graduate together, and start our careers together.” Chanyeol turned to the man behind the wheel, his eyes now glistening like crystals. “We don’t have a plan of you, studying abroad, of you, leaving me here alone, of us, being separated for who knows how goddamned long.” 

 Baekhyun brushed his hands on his face, taking a deep breath. “We could have worked it out, Chanyeol. I wasn’t planning on staying there for good, I was just going to study. We could have made it with long distance relationship—“ 

 “You know that’s bullshit Baek. Relationships don’t work that way.” 

 “It would if we believed and trusted each other more.” 

 “I trust you, but not the people around you.” Chanyeol explained himself. 

 “It was my dream Yeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “It was my dream to attend that school, and I was hoping you would support me. But no, you didn’t. You wanted me to stay because you’re a jealous lover. I understand that part of you and I accepted that flaw of you. But why can’t you understand where I’m coming from?” Losing his composure, Baekhyun faced Chanyeol dead on and burst out the bottled feelings he’d been keeping for years. “All those years I spent apart from you, I kept on thinking how would it have been if you were there? If I were to hear your voice, at least once a day? I love you Chanyeol, but that time, I had to make a choice. And I chose my dream over you because that’s my only chance to get it.” 

Chanyeol’s jaws were clenching, his teeth gritting. He was overpowered with pain and anger, but Baekhyun’s next words had his heart pounding. “But that didn’t mean I lost my feelings over time. If anything, I came back here hoping that I could make things right again between us.” 

Time stood still and the words echoed in the compact space. The past flashes back like movie on replay. The past when they were so carefree and young. When they are so in love and when everyone’s so jealous of the perfect relationship they had. 

They really where the dream couple back then. And everyone thought they’d last a lifetime. 

~*~

 

Senior High School is the peak of everything. Well at least, for most of them. Some, with the help of struggles they had in Junior High, had matured and became a better person. Some learned how to take care of themselves and bloomed like a butterfly from an ugly, crawling caterpillar. Being young adults, they also experienced young love and first heartbreaks. Truly, it was one of a kind experience in this lifetime. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are already schoolmates during Junior High. They were popular in their own way. Chanyeol was that guy with bad boy vibes—uniform always unkemptly worn, always late or cutting classes, loud and a little bit of a troublemaker. He even had rumours stating he’s part of a gang which was just plain ridiculous.  

But of course, he was adored by many. He was taller than most of the guys, had a face of an actor and played basketball like a pro. So when he joined the club and started becoming an MVP multiple times in the team, he shone brighter than a star. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was considered as the prince of their school. He’s very kind to everyone, had a nice laugh that will definitely make you smile, and smart enough to be the top ten percent of the school’s population. But he’s no nerd you see, he’s more into arts more than academics. He loves designing clothes, match making outfits and even learning about make up. Baekhyun joined the art club and got exposed multiple times during events and exhibits. They fell even more in love with him the moment they learned he knew how to play piano as well. 

The two of them had heard about each other, even passed each other by multiple times in the hallways. It started with glances, and then they shared a friendly smile, until came a time when they had to interact during a school festival. 

Chanyeol was given a special project to pass a subject. His task was to join the recital where Baekhyun was the one playing for it. 

It started with small conversations, until they exchanged numbers and social media accounts. Small conversations turned into teasing and laughing with each other. They even spent weekends going around the city to watch movies or to buy some clothes. More often than not, they spent every night video calling each other. Before the both of them knew, months has already passed and they both started harbouring feelings for each other.

It wasn’t only them who started noticing the changes. The whole school does. 

They saw how they two of them were always together. How Chanyeol subtly puts his big hand on the lower back of the smaller man whenever they are walking together. How Baekhyun’s smile seemed to be sweeter than how it used to be whenever they were directed to Chanyeol. How often they shared lunch with each other, even shared their lockers. 

Not even their clique tried to ask if they already started dating. 

They didn’t have to, because it happened right on the school grounds.

 

On Valentine’s Day of their first year in Senior High School, the students arrived at school with dropped jaws and bulging eyes. There were scattered rose petals on the ground, heart shaped balloons tied on the grounds lamp posts. There’s a huge banner tied on the main building of the school, so big it looked like an advertisement. 

But no.

On that banner was a question that got everyone melting and cooing at the same time.

In the middle of it all, was Park Chanyeol holding a bouquet of roses on hand, looking so handsome in black turtle neck sweater, pants and white winter coat. 

Everyone witnessed how Baekhyun teared up when he saw all of those. And when he read what was written on the banner, along with Chanyeol giving him the roses, Baekhyun stomped on the ground with a whine, sniffing and hitting Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“You’re an idiot,” he cried.

“Don’t cry and say yes, please?” Chanyeol chuckled, kneeling before him. He opened a velvet box which contained a white gold bracelet that matches the one Chanyeol had.

“Please be my boyfriend, angel?"

 Baekhyun sobbed like a kid, hiccupping as he gave Chanyeol his ‘Yes’.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The white gold bracelet sparkled in that moment, as if showing itself to Chanyeol, reminding him of the sweet past they used to have. Baekhyun is currently wearing it, just like the first time he first locked the chain around those pale wrist for the first time. 

Chanyeol, of course, is wearing the matching pair. He never removed it. He treasured it much more than his money and phone. He could forget anything but not the bracelet. Because as much as Baekhyun’s absence pained him so much, their memories were stronger, and his love was stronger. 

Maybe, he should have been a more understanding lover. He should have supported Baekhyun in his dreams. He should have let him go without him feeling burdened of what he wanted to choose for his life. If he was a better man back then, then maybe, they didn’t have to suffer all these years. 

He said regret was could eat him up to the core.

But now he’s been given a second chance.

Would he be a fool to turn it down, when all his heart was screaming was to kiss Baekhyun right here, right now?

“It wasn’t your fault,” Chanyeol mumbled, taking Baekhyun’s attention. “It was mine, and it’s me who should make things right.” The taller man shifted himself on the cramped space, facing his ex-lover with a determined expression on his face.

“Tell me, Baek. How can I make it up to you?” Chanyeol begged. “I wanted to continue where we left off. I wanted to be a better man for you. I was a selfish nuts, now I realized that. It was my fault why we had to separate ways.” He berated himself. “So can you let me do the work here and tell me how could I win your heart again?” 

 

Baekhyun blinked, obviously taken aback by the sudden turn of events. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to say all of those things. If anything, he expected him to argue more about their separation, and insist that it was Baekhyun’s fault for leaving the country.

Chanyeol really changed after all these time.

For the better. 

And it makes his heart flutter.

 

“W-Well,” Baekhyun cleared his throat, blushing when he began to stutter. A troublemaker, bad boy-ish Park Chanyeol is one thing to fall in love with. But mature and well-spoken Park Chanyeol before him was a different thing.

“You could start by helping me unpack my things,” Baekhyun lifted his shoulders, biting his lower lip. Chanyeol, reminded of what they’re goal for today was, blinked at him and stuttered an “O-oh, right!” which elicited a carefree laugh from him. They left the car and Baekhyun lead the way to this apartment. 

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


“Good morning class.” 

“Good morning Mr. Park.” The crowd greeted animatedly. The Alumni Celebration has passed and as promised, they’ll have to take the hundred item quiz. As Chanyeol promised them. The professor fought the urge to smirk as they see their sullen faces, opposite of the joy they had for the past week. 

He proceeded giving each column their papers, all faced down, and ask them to take one and pass backwards. When he’s sure everyone’s got their faces, he asked them to flip them and start answering the questions.

When everyone saw their test papers, their eyes bulged from seeing the 25 item quiz.

Chanyeol pretended not to notice as he started typing on his phone. 

One of the representative raises his hand. Chanyeol asked him to carry on.

 

“Mr. Park, I- I thought we’ll have a hundred item quiz?”

Chanyeol raised his brows, “Well, I didn’t have much time to make more questions. But if you prefer that, I could postpone it tomorrow so I could add mor—“

“N-no sir! It’s okay! Definitely okay!”

“We’ll finish it right away!”

“We’ll make sure to pass it, prof!”

 

They chorused, then scolded the representative to shut his mouth of they’ll get in trouble again. Chanyeol chuckled, starting the timer on his phone and waited for the students to finish.

Around fifteen minutes into the quiz, there came a knock which caught everyone’s attention. Chanyeol strode towards the door and slid it open, his eyes turning wide as saucers when a figure threw itself at him and he had to catch it and maintain his balance at the same time or else they’ll fall on the ground.

“I got in!” Baekhyun cheered against his shoulder, his arms squeezing the hell out of him. Chanyeol had his arms around the smaller man’s waist before the latter pulled away, showing his schedule next week and the syllabus he had to prepare.

Baekhyun said he’d apply in the same school as a part time professor, while he’s taking education units. He wanted to work with Chanyeol on the same school where they graduated and relive the old days they spent on each corner of the school. Chanyeol though he’s joking. But today, Baekhyun caught him by surprise—quite literally—with all those papers he had before his face.

“For real?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun squealed. Now Baekhyun saw how all the students were looking at them, probably scandalized or clearly surprised, but Baekhyun smiled sweetly and bowed.

“I’m sorry, but it’s nice to meet you! I will be a new professor here at school, so you’ll see me more these days. If you have art classes then we’ll surely do. Good luck on the quiz!”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun out of the room to give the class and themselves a privacy. 

 

“They didn’t question our relationship? They said its okay?”

“Oh come on, Yeol.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You know the principal now was our old Math Teacher and she’s one of our shippers back in Senior High,” he chuckled, “She was so happy to see me and to know that we’re back together.”

Chanyeol chuckled, squeezing Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Alright, now go home and prepare all your stuff. You have a lot of office supplies to buy.”

“Okay, don’t torture your students alright?” Baekhyun tipped his toe to give Chanyeol a peck, but the latter held his face to kiss him properly. 

 

Baekhyun’s face grew hot when the kiss got longer than he expected. He playfully slapped Chanyeol’s chest before he skipped out of the building.

 

They didn’t know that their shadows were seen on the door’s translucent glass window and had the students squealing.

It looks like they’ll become the school’s dream couple once again.

  
  


-Fin-


End file.
